Jedipedia:Meldungen/Archiv2009
Meldungen 2009 __TOC__ ''Jedipedia'' auf Twitter.com 19. Oktober 2009 Die Jedipedia expandiert - nach 4 Jahren und mehr als 15.000 Artikeln kann man unserem Wiki jetzt auch auf Twitter.com folgen. Aktuelle Statistiken, News und Bemerkenswertes könnt ihr ab sofort unter http://twitter.com/jedipedia abrufen. Euer 14:52, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ---- 4 Jahre Jedipedia und 15.000 Artikel! 16. Oktober 2009 Es ist mal wieder soweit: Wir haben Mitte Oktober, den 16. um genau zu sein, und die Jedipedia feiert ihr vierjähriges Jubiläum. Außerdem hat sich die Arbeit der letzten Wochen ebenso gelohnt wie im letzten Jahr: pünktlich zum Geburtstag ist mit Operation Schattenhand der 15000. Artikel eingestellt worden. Allerdings sollte wohl angemerkt werden, dass ohne das Sachbuch The Essential Atlas mit seiner Flut an neuen Informationen - und vor allem Sternsystemen! - und die engagierten Autoren dieser Run auf den Meilenstein nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Das letzte Jahr war turbulent und nicht alle Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Streitpunkte sind aus der Welt geschafft. Doch trotzdem bin ich der Meinung, dass wir uns auf die Schulter klopfen und uns freuen können, dass die Jedipedia weiter gewachsen und natürlich noch besser geworden ist. Wir haben ein ereignisreiches 5. Jahr vor uns mit ganz viel neuer Star Wars-Action in Form von The Clone Wars, Romanen und Comics, aber auch mit der Jedi-Con im nächsten Frühjahr, für die bereits jetzt auch bei uns die Vorbereitungen schon laufen. Ich möchte Euch allen für Eure Arbeit hier im Wiki danken und hoffe auch weiterhin auf Eure Unterstützung beim Verbessern und Vervollständigen unserer Enzyklopädie. So, und jetzt lassen wir die Korken knallen und feiern 4 Jahre Jedipedia! Euer 01:20, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) 400px|Jedipedia Artikelstatistik Kommentare * SEKT FÜR DIE N*****, CHAMPAGNER FÜR UNS... WIR SIND ALLE Jedipedia-Jungs(Mädels) ;-) Außerdem sollten die 25.000 zum 5 Jährigen Jubiläum ja wohl mal das Mindeste sein, was wir uns nun vornehmen sollten. Auf geht's, ab geht's drei Tage wach. :-) (Für die Autoren, die meine Ironie nicht verstehen sei gesagt: Dies ist Ironie :D) Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 01:46, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) *4 Jahre Jedipedia... und ich bin erst seit diesem Jahr angemeldet. Aber trotzdem bin ich froh, dass wir es zwar nicht geschafft haben, es vor dem 4. Geburtstag zu schaffen, aber wir haben 15.000 Artikel HURRA! Es ist schön, dass mitzuerleben. Aber leider werden wir nicht mehr Artikel als die Wookieepedia haben. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 08:29, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) * Jep, wir haben die 15.000 geknackt!! Nicvht schlecht Leute und Wookiepedia holen wir auch noch ein ;-).Jojo1000 12:41, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) thumb|left|An Prominenz mangelt es auf der Party nicht: Miss Coruscant [[Larisselle Chatrunis]] Nun, dann geselle ich mich auch einmal zu dieser Party. Die ''Jedipedia existiert mittlerweile nun 4''' Jahre. In dieser Zeit sind 15.000 Artikel, 11.000 Bilder, 79 Millionen Seitenabrufe, 500.000 Seitenbearbeitungen und 3.000 Benutzer entstanden. Und all dies ohne irgendwelche Hilfe von Wikia, kopierten Wikipedia-Artikeln (was ja auch gar nicht möglich wäre, da man diese in der Wikipedia vergeblich sucht). Die Jedipedia hat sich im Aussehen der Oberfläche und Artikel durch Inspiration von anderen Seiten und eigene Ideen einen total eigenen Stil geschaffen, der bereits das ein oder andere Mal als so schön angesehen wurde, dass er einfach kopiert wurde (leider teilweise auch ohne Einhaltung der Lizenz). Im letzten Jahr sind ein Drittel unser momentanen Artikelanzahl erstellt wurden, nämlich ganze 5.000. Doch auch viele andere Sachen haben sich geändert und sich teilweise zum Guten gewendet. Die größte Stärke der Jedipedia ist die Zeit. Nachdem letztes Jahr der 10.000ste Artikel geschrieben wurde, hat es die Jedipedia in die Liste der größten Wikis der Welt geschafft, wo sie mittlerweile es auf Platz 236 rangiert. Es ist einzig allein eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Jedipedia Hochkaräter wie Memory Alpha und das englischsprachige Wikinews überholt. thumb|right|Der [[Raava schmeckt vorzüglich. Möchten Sie auch ein Glas?]] Auch innerhalb der Jedipedia gibt es zahllose Fortschritte zu verzeichnen. In Admiral Ackbar und Pandora sind endlich zwei neue frische Leute unter den Admins erschienen, die mit guter Arbeit das Admin-Team bereichern. Pandora ist dabei besonders zu danken für die couragierte Löschung der quellenlosen Bilder, die er trotz starker rebellischer Kritik von seinen Adminkollegen durchgezogen hat und dank der wir nun den Müll der Vergangenheit endlich los sind. Für eine erhöhte Benutzerfreundlichkeit tragen zahlreiche neue Features bei, die im vergangenen Jahr eingerichtet wurden. Am allerersten ist dabei die Erstellung von HotCat zu nennen. Basierend auf einem JavaScript der englischsprachigen Wikipedia hat C-3PO das Tool mit begrenzten Möglichkeiten von Anfang an neu geschrieben, wodurch man nun vollständige Kontrolle über Kategorien und Interwikis eines Artikels hat. Hierzu zählt auch der Interwiki-Bot, der in unseren Interwiki-Partnern Interwikis korrigiert, hinzufügt oder entfernt. Nur auf Wikia wurden so die Interwikis von 5.600 Artikeln richtig gestellt. Zusätzlich tragen zur verbesserten Mitarbeit der Star-Wars-Wikis auch die FA- und GA-Vorlagen bei, die sowohl hier in der Jedipedia und in der Wookieepedia in Benutzung sind und den Lesern so verbesserte Informationen, wo man weiterlesen kann, geben. thumb|left|[[Palpatine war wegen dringlichen politischen Angelegenheiten verhindert, was er „schwer bedauerte“, er gratuliert dennoch der Jedipedia zu vier Jahren und 15.000 Artikeln und hofft auf eine Fortführung des Erfolgs der Jedipedia.]] Ausgelöst durch einen meiner unzähligen Löschanträge, wurde eine riesige Erneuerung der Bild-Kategorien eingeleitet, die immer noch bis heute anhält. Auch in zahlreichen anderen Gebieten fanden und finden immer noch Rekategorisierungen statt, die das Kategorie-System mit jedem Mal um ein kleines Bisschen der Perfektion näherbringen. Doch die wohl größte inhaltliche Änderung ist die großflächige Einführung der Einzelnachweise, die vorher nur von einer geringen Anzahl von Benutzern verwendet wurden und eher als unnötig angesehen wurden. Die Grenzen, die die ehemalige Zitatsammlung hatte, sind nun beseitigt durch die Einführung des Namensraum Jediquote. Zitate können mittlerweile auf speziell dafür eingerichteten Seiten über alle Medien und Objekte aus dem Erweiterten Universum gesammelt und so den Lesern präsentiert werden. Doch die Zitatsammlung wurde dabei nicht einfach weggeschmissen, sie wurde Stück für Stück in das neue Schema des Jediquotes-Namensraum eingearbeitet und ist nun trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten aufgrund der ungenügenden Bequellung ein herausragendes Beispiel für die hohe Qualität der Jedipedia, die sogar Konkurrenten baden gehen lassen. Designtechnisch haben wir zudem in Folge einer erfolgreichen Zusammenarbeit zahlreicher Benutzer eine brandneue Hauptseite bekommen, die für eine neue, stilistisch ansprechende Jedipedia steht. Neben der Hauptseite wurden auch das schon längst fällige Autoren- und Leserportal eingerichtet. Externe Links innerhalb der Jedipedia werden nun automatisch als Plainlinks angezeigt, was eine Verschönerung des Lesens darstellt und in Vorlagen eine Menge Quelltext spart, was zu einer Verringerung des Gesamtspeicherplatzes führt. Doch auch für die Autoren gab es zahlreiche schöne Neuerungen: AJAX macht das Überwachen der Letzten Änderungen enorm komfortabler. Längst ist es nicht mehr notwendig, von Minute zu Minute auf F5 zu drücken. Standardzusammenfassungen befinden sich direkt unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster, womit die faulen Leute es einfacher haben, direkt eine Zusammenfassung abzugeben. Ellenlange Links und Sucheingaben lassen sich nun dank den Abkürzungen schneller suchen und einfacher verlinken. thumb|right|Von den Paparazzi erwischt: [[Galen Marek und Juno Eclipse]] Auch den Neulingen geht es zunehmend besser. Falls sie keine Ahnung haben, woher sie ein Bild nehmen sollen, können sie nun eins anfragen. Wenn sie gerne ihr Artikel-Schreiben verbessern wollen, dann können sie es andere Leute begutachten lassen. Ich hoffe, ich habe hierbei nichts vergessen, ich gebe zu, mein Gedächtnis ist nicht besonders gut, also bitte verzeiht mir. Ich denke, wenn man sich den Fortschritt so anguckt, dann finde ich kann man absolut behaupten, dass das letzte Jahr ein enorm effizientes Jahr war. Ich persönlich finde es immer wieder eine Freude, die Letzten Änderungen zu öffnen oder mich z.B. durch die Spezialseiten zu Bearbeitungen hinreißen zu lassen, in dem Wissen, dass es sich lohnt. Schon jetzt freue ich mich auf das nächste Jahr, in dem wir die Jedi-Con 2010, einen neuen Server und eine geupdatete Software erwarten können. Ich lasse mich gerne überraschen, wie das nächste Jahr so verlaufen wird und gratuliere hiermit der Jedipedia zu vier Jahren Bestehen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:33, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) *Ein Gläschen virtuellen Sekt für alle! Okay, ich hab mir meinen vielleicht nicht ganz verdient, zu inaktiv war ich dieses Jahr, mit ein paar mickrigen hundert Edits und unglaublichen 600 Edits zu meinem alten Listenplatz :( Hmja, wird wieder werden, und bis dahin genießen wir den Datensekt! Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:08, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) *Ich erinner mich noch, wie ich vor knapp einem Jahr für meinen Vorschlag bis zum nächsten Jahr 20.000 Artikel zu schaffen belächelt wurde^^ Zugegeben, es hat nicht ganz für die 10.000 Artikel gereicht, aber die Hälfte ist auch schon mehr als ich in Wirklichkeit erwartet hätte. Gute Arbeit =) Jetzt ists Zeit den Champus zu öffnen und auf 4 Jahre Jedipedia anzustoßen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch =) Gruß--'''Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 20:28, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :PS: Ich muss mich Darth Maulhalten leider anschließen, mir fehlte in letzter Zeit auch etwas die Inspiration^^ Aber ich hab mir vorgenommen endlich mal wieder mehr zu machen und mal wieder mehr Artikel zu schreiben und zu korrigieren Bild:--).gif *So, nun will ich mich auch hier noch zu Wort melden, und der Jedipedia alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen. Leider ist mein Geschenk noch nicht fertig, aber das kommt noch. Ben und DMK haben es eigentlich sehr schön zusammengefasst, dennoch muss ich auch etwas hinzufügen. Da wird grad mehrere Jubiläen auf einmal hatten, ist die 1/2-millionste Bearbeitung vllt etwas untergegangen. Das ist meiner Meinung nach ein guter Punkt, um mit dem Gerücht aufzuräumen, dass es nur sehr wenige Leute gibt, die hier richtig was einbringen. Wenn man aber die Bearbeitungen der 10 aktivsten Benutzer zusammenzählt, kommt man bei nichtmal 180'000 raus, was nicht einmal 2/5 der gesamten Bearbeitungen sind. Das zeigt sehr deutlich, dass alle Benutzer die Jedipedia ausmachen, also die richtig aktiven, die, die es noch werden, und natürlich auch die, die nur einmal etwas beitragen. Drum bleibt mir nur noch, der Jedipedia ein weiteres erfolgreiches Jahr ab sofort, und noch viele weitere danach zu wünschen. Und natürlich allen Benutzern viel Spass bei ihrer Tätigkeit hier im Wiki. Pandora Diskussion 20:43, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) *Vier Jahre ist schon eine nicht zu verachtende Zeitspanne. Wenn man mal die bescheidenen Anfänge dieses Wikis betrachtet und seine – ich sage – rasante Entwicklung in diesen vier Jahren, können wir uns ein wenig Selbstzufriedenheit ruhig gönnen. Denn erst die Autoren in Kombination mit der Adminmannschaft haben dies erst möglich gemacht. Ich bin seit nunmehr über zwei Jahren dabei und es hat mir immer Spaß gemacht, hier zu arbeiten und viel über das Star-Wars-Universum zu erfahren, wie es ohne die Jedipedia nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Dazu sage ich Danke und mögen noch viele Jubiläen folgen! – Andro Disku 21:14, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) *Nun sind es also schon vier Jahre seit dieses wiki besteht. Auch von mir einen herzlichen Glückwunsch und ein großes Dankeschön an alle die dies möglich gemacht haben. Auch wenn ich nicht von Anfang an dabei war und auch im Moment selten da bin, habe ich hier immer gerne meine Zeit verbracht. Weitermachen! Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße, Kyle 22:58, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) * Super, dass es immer so aktive Autoren gibt, die Texte schreiben, wenn ich dafür zu faul bin ;). Ich hoffe das das so weiter geht, mit den Artikeln. Das ist ja mehr als man sich vorstellen kann. 15000!!!^^ Trinken wir auf den ewigen Erhalt der Jedipedia! Möge die Macht mit euch allen sein! Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 00:45, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) *15.000 Artikel sind schon eine starke Leistung, zumal ich vor einigen Wochen nicht daran geglaubt hatte, dass wir diese Hürde vor dem Jubiläum überschreiten. Doch es hat geklappt und dafür gilt mein Respekt, denn um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, haben die Autoren fast täglich einen neuen Meilenstein (also 100 Artikel) geknackt. Dieses vierte Jahr war zweifellos ein sehr starkes und überaus effizientes Jahr für Jedipedia, wie Darth Maul es oben auch eindrucksvoll geschildert hat. Aber in diesem vierten Jahr gab es auch eher destruktive Angelegenheiten. Meinungsverschiedenheiten über (meiner Meinung nach) Nichtigkeiten und umstrittene Entscheidungen und Handlungsweisen von den Administratoren. Dass deswegen ein Autor gegangen ist, der viel dazu beigetragen hat, um dieses gestrige Jubiläum in dieser Form zu erreichen und zu feiern, enttäuscht. Überall, wo viele verschiedene Menschen zusammentreffen, kommt es irgendwann zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten, und überall, wo gearbeitet wird, passieren gelegentlich Fehler. Das ist ganz normal. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir daraus lernen, damit sich ähnliche Streitereien nicht wiederholen. Jedipedia und ihren fleißigen Autoren wünsche ich für die Zukunft alles Gute! Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 10:37, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) *Es ist einfach toll zu sehen, was in einem Jahr hier passiert ist. Viele neue Projekte in gemeinschaftlicher Zusammenarbeit sind entstanden, die die Jedipedia effizienter und besser gemacht haben. Zudem haben zwei neue, fantastische Admins die Jedipedia immens bereichert. Viele neue Artikel sind hinzugekommen, sodass wir die 15.000 geknackt haben und somit zu den 250 größten Wikis der Welt zählen. Eine große Leistung. Ich wünsche der Jedipedia und allen Autoren herzlichen Glückwunsch zum vierten Geburtstag. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 13:19, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) *Respekt für 15.000 Artikel und 4 Jahre Jedipedia!Es ist schon beachtlich, was im letzen Jahr so geschehen ist. Neue Admins, neue Artikel, neue User...im letzten Jahr hat sich die Jedipedia ordentlich verändert. Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit ebenfalls mit dem Artikelschreiben seehr zurückgehalten, doch auch dies wird sich schon bald ändern.Also auf weitere 4--nein, Moment...400 Jahre Jedipedia und vielen Dank an Premia für die Gründung dieses genialen Wikis!! Darauf stoß ich mit einer Flasche Sternengold an!MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 23:31, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST)P.S.:Uns fehlen noch 1335 Artikel, bis wir Memory Alpha eingeholt haben. Hoffentlich schaffen wir auch das schon bald ;-) *Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass die Jedipedia bereits vier Jahre existiert (und ich drei davon begleitet habe!). Die Zeit vergeht schneller, wenn man älter wird. -.- Nichtsdestotrotz einen herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Jubiläum! Und Memory Alpha werden wir locker einholen. ;)--Daritha (Senat) 12:55, 18. Okt. 2009 (CEST) *Mall was über die Wookiepedia die hat nur mehr Artikel weil da die Sachen früher rauskommen als bein und in Deutschland--Sergej7890 14:02, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) *HAllo TOlll das jp gb hat JUHUUUUUU :-D --hhhhhhpfff Nein ! Ich Bin Dein Vater 14:35, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ---- Der 100. Exzellente Artikel thumb|right|150px|Glückwunsch, Oakie! 24. Juli 2009 Seit der Einführung der Auszeichnung zum Exzellenten Artikel sind inzwischen fast 3 Jahre vergangen und viele Artikel wurden aufgestellt und haben mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Erfolg an den Abstimmungen teilgenommen. Unbestreitbar ist, dass durch die Lesenswert- und Exzellent-Wahlen die Artikelqualität und die Ansprüche der Autoren an ihre Arbeit positiv angestiegen sind und inzwischen - trotz allem Frust über manche Gegenstimme - bereits eine stattliche Zahl an repräsentativen Artikeln existiert. Umso erfreulicher ist es deshalb, dass am 23. Juli 2009 mit Platt Okeefe nach Ablauf der Frist als 100. Exzellenter Artikel ausgezeichnet werden konnte. Anhand der Abstimmung wird auch schnell deutlich, dass „Oakie“ diesem Meilenstein mehr als würdig ist, was nicht zuletzt dem Engagement des Autors Sol zu verdanken ist. Ein ganz großes Dankeschön geht natürlich auch an alle anderen Autoren, die ihre Mühe und Arbeit in die anderen 99 Exzellenten Artikel gesteckt haben und auch hoffentlich in Zukunft weiterhin tolle Artikel abliefern werden. Auf die nächsten 100! Euer 17:56, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ---- Ersetzung der Zitatsammlung durch Jediquote 07. Juni 2009 [[Bild:Comlink.png|right|100px|Das Logo von Jediquote]] Was schon seit langem geplant war, ist nun vollendet. Die ehemalige Zitatsammlung wurde abgelöst durch einzelne Jediquote-Seiten. Dieser Prozess war mit der Erstellung der Seite Jediquote:Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith beendet. Mittlerweile existieren ähnliche Seiten zu den wichtigsten Hauptcharakteren der Filme sowie zu jedem Film selbst. Die Zitatseiten listen dabei Zitate zu dem Artikelsubjekt nach Medien sortiert in chronologischer Reihenfolge auf. Bei Zitatseiten zu Medien werden zuerst die Zitate alphabetisch nach Person sortiert und anschließend die Dialoge aufgelistet. Weitere Richtlinien dazu können hier eingesehen werden. Da die meisten Seiten jedoch noch lange nicht vollständig sind, ist jede Hilfe herzlich willkommen. Fühlt euch frei, euch eine Jediquote-Seite anzugucken. ---- Neuer Server: Eure Unterstützung ist gefragt! 1. Juli 2009 Seit geraumer Zeit kommt es bei Jedipedia vermehrt zu Systemausfällen und Fehlermeldungen, die durch einen stetigen Zuwachs an Besucherzahlen verursacht werden. Wir möchten dem entgegenwirken, weshalb wir uns für einen Umzug auf einen neuen Server entschieden haben. Hierbei entsteht uns ein erheblicher Mehraufwand an Kosten als bisher, sodass wir mittlerweile auf einen Betrag von monatlich über 60 Euro zum Unterhalt des Servers kommen. Die Google-Anzeigen reichen hierfür nicht aus, weshalb wir alle Amazon-Kunden unter euch bitten möchten, eure Einkäufe über unseren Partnerlink zu tätigen: Amazon.de: Alles rund um Star Wars Ihr könnt auch auf folgenden Banner klicken: http://www.jedipedia.de/files/amazon_starwars.gif So könnt ihr wie gewohnt bei Amazon einkaufen und gleichzeitig unterstützt ihr Jedipedia. Jeder Einkauf bringt 5 % Provision für den Unterhalt des Jedipedia-Servers. Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe! Euer Admin-Team ---- Google-Indexierung der Jedipedia 1. Juni 2009 [[Bild:Google-Indexierung.jpg|right|thumb|Google-Unterindexierung der Jedipedia.]] Die Projekte der letzten Wochen und Monate haben sich gelohnt – durch den Einsatz verschiedener Benutzer und Administratoren im Zusammenhang mit der Neugestaltung von Autorenportal, Leserportal und schließlich der Hauptseite ist es uns gelungen, von Google als „vollwertiges“ Wiki mit Unterindexierung anerkannt zu werden (siehe Screenshot). Danke noch einmal an alle Benutzer, die ihre Zeit und Mühe investiert haben. Stellvertretend für alle Mitdenker sollen hier Kyle, Mara, C-3PO und Pandora genannt werden – es macht Spaß, mit euch zu arbeiten! Natürlich hören wir jetzt nicht mit der Arbeit an der Struktur der Jedipedia auf, sondern starten durch und werden in der nächsten Zeit noch weitere Verbesserungen wie z.B. HotCat einführen, die das Arbeiten an Artikeln erleichtern und auch den Lesern entgegenkommen werden. Dafür stehen uns mit Google Analytics sowie anderen Programmen und professionellen Methoden einige Werkzeuge zur Verfügung, die sich bereits im Internet bewährt haben. Viele Grüße, Euer Ben Kenobi ---- Neue Admins gesucht! - Update: Suche beendet 21. Januar 2009 Wir suchen neue Admins! Macht bitte Eure Vorschläge für geeignete Kandidaten auf Jedipedia:Administratoren/Vorschläge. Euer Admin-Team Update (29. März 2009): Wir freuen uns euch mitzuteilen, dass sich Pandora und Admiral Ackbar unserem Team anschließen und heißen unsere beiden neuen Administratoren herzlich willkommen! Vielen Dank für eure rege Teilnahme in den Vorschlägen, ihr habt uns bei der Entscheidungsfindung sehr geholfen.